Unexpected Encounters
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: An interesting interpretation of a scene from GoF movie, OOCness.


Disclaimer: Umm, we own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, not

sure she ever would have thought of this little scene but….oh well.

This takes place in the movie version of Harry Potter, just after

Harry's been talking to Hermione on the little bridge thing. Conversation slightly altered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you?" Harry considered the question. It was innocent enough in context but coming from whom Ron had labeled "Enemy Territory' it could mean anything. Such an approach on Cedric's behalf could have a number of evil and underlying thoughts and sinister plots. For these reasons Harry carefully considered his reply, taking a moment to think of something suitable.

"Fine." He tried to make it clear in his statement that he was far from fine and Cedric deserved to be punched for asking. Cedric however, appeared to require more than Harry's well planned subtle hints to understand.

"Good..." Well, wasn't this nice. "Look, I never repaid you for the tip off about the dragons." Cedric certainly was the prodigy his father liked to believe; of course Harry hadn't yet observed that himself, he really should thank him for pointing it out and taking a weight off his mind. Hoping the conversation would lead to money Harry adopted his modest hero attitude.

"That's alright, it doesn't matter." He flicked his hair slightly for dramatic effect.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Does your egg wail when you open it?" Harry tried to concentrate on what Cedric was asking him rather than why he was standing so close.

"Uh, yes." He nodded and tried to sidle backwards. Panic set in when his back connected with the wall and Cedric lent towards him.

"Well, take a bath alright." He breathed. Harry paused and stopped himself before he began to scream for help.

"What?" It was the same 'what' Harry had used when Hermione had tried to explain what Ron and his own hedgehogs were doing before they had a chance to transfigure them. It was accompanied by an incredulous and somewhat nervous stare as Cedric placed a hand above either of his shoulders.

"Just take a bath." Was Cedric attempting to make a comment about his personal hygiene standards? "Look, use the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor, the password's 'pinefresh'. Take your egg there and..." and what genius? Give it a shampoo? "...Mull things over in the hot water." Harry sighed with relief as the whole disturbing conversation ended and Cedric winked at him before strolling off casually.

There was nothing to it, he was scarred for life and nothing would ever override the emotional stress his previous encounter had reaped upon his fragile mind...Ron was approaching.

"Harry!" He wheezed. Obviously he had run just to stand in his presence. "Those little..." He paused to gasp "...tart things for dinner!" Tart things at dinner! He broke into a sprint pleased Ron was behind him so he could receive the first selection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With his golden egg and favorite bathing sponge in hand, Harry strode stealthily towards the prefect's bathroom occasionally checking his map as a precaution. Finally he pushed his way in and closed the door as quietly as he could. Taking a moment to admire the mood lighting he reached down to select a tap only to realize the bath had already been filled.

Confused, Harry pulled out his copy of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' to confirm his thoughts. Flicking to the correct passage and mumbling the words out loud he frowned somewhat baffled by the sudden change in script. Unsure of what to do he skipped ahead to the next paragraph and undressed.

Nervously, he scooped up his egg and cautiously tapped the surface of the water with a single toe to no dramatic results. Plunging the remainder of his foot in and enjoying the temperature he could only scream as something grasped around his ankle and pulled him forward. He coughed as he returned the surface and clutched desperately in the water for his glasses when they were handed to him.

"Hello Harry." Cedric grinned at him as foam slid down his face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" He tried to paddle backwards as his hand searched for something he could use as a weapon.

"What Harry? I thought you wanted to know how to use your egg..." Cedric launched himself across the surface of the water as Harry helplessly tried hitting him with a washcloth.

Harry didn't learn exactly what the egg meant that night but he did however present an accurate imitation of the noise it made...and learnt a few other interesting uses.

A/N from Nut2: This is another combined work from Nut1 and I. we planned it out and well, this is the result. It's disturbing and I hate it but Nut1 made me put it up. So address your flames to her please.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
